dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16 (DBPR)
[https://dragonballfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Promising_Road_(DBPR) Dragon Ball PR] Episode 16: Reunion at Capsule Corporation Episode Information Release Date January 17, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), Master Yakitori Saga (Episodes 13-16) Date December 28, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 16 starts six days after the previous episode, with a scene of Gohan and Piccolo training outside of Goku and Chi-Chi's home, with Goku being surprised that Gohan wants to return to the fighting life. Goten flies by and notices them training and decides to join in, resulting in a 2v1 (Goten and Piccolo vs Gohan). Gohan returns to his Ultimate form and easily wins the battle, making Goku and Piccolo proud. Goku then tells Gohan that he was thinking of settling down to allow the new generation to become even stronger, surprising Goten due to always knowing his father as a fighting freak. Gohan thanks his father as Goku then passes down the power pole to him, and tells Gohan and Goten to visit Dende and Mr. Popo at the Lookout because they may have some quests for them to do. Gohan and Goten then fly off, and the scene switches to Vegeta and Trunks about to go train in the gravity chamber once more. Bulma, who is creating some sort of machine with Bulla, stops Vegeta and Trunks because they are having tons of guests coming over in an hour or so. Vegeta is slightly ticked off as they could use that hour for training, but they decide to wait in the living room anyways. An hour has passed and it is now about 8PM, with a ring of the doorbell. Bulla goes to answer the door, and all of the Z-Fighters show up, saying their hellos to the Briefs family, with Bulma saying that the feast is almost ready. Master Yakitori is introduced to Master Roshi and the Ox-King, and the three of them immediately hit it off over a game of poker. With all of the Z-Fighters talking amongst each other and a loud TV playing a soccer game, Uub then walks up to Jodenku. "Hey, are we still doing that rematch? I've been training." Uub asked. "Yep, but don't you think we should wait a little longer? We've barely gotten stronger since the tournament, I bet we would have a better fight in a year or so!" Jodenku suggested. "Hey, you guys better not leave me out of this! I'm gonna get stronger than you two, believe it!" Pan suddenly came out of nowhere. "Alright, Naruto... you can train with us then." Uub replied, and about 10 minutes later, Bulma announced that the feast was ready in the atrium of the building. All of the Z-Fighters then ran around and sat down at the giant table, with giant bowls of meals such as tonkotsu ramen, plates of dinosaur meat, squid, fish, and other meals for all of the Z-Fighters. Whis and Beerus suddenly arrived, telling them that they couldn't miss such a good meal. The Z-Fighters began talking and making jokes, with the episode ending with all of the Z-Fighters laughing about a joke that Oolong made about Yamcha. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 17: New Threat at Other World